


Nacimiento

by michan_kitamura



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No te imaginas lo que es compartir la eternidad solamente con mujeres, no me malentiendas: me encantan las mujeres. Es sólo que disfrutaría de un compañero con el cual cazar.”<br/>Angelus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacimiento

    El primer intento de William fue rebelarse contra los deseos de Angelus, aquel que había exigido su nacimiento; no soportaba saber que su despertar a la inmortalidad dependía de los deseos de éste, como si su propia voluntad hubiese sido reducida a la nada. Su porte imponente lo amedrentaba, aunque no lo suficiente como para no enfrentarlo, para no tratar, aunque fuera durante solo unos minutos, de imponer su voluntad.

    Pero Angelus sabía bien lo que hacía, era poderoso y sólo bastaron unos segundos para que William cediera a ser su compañero, a complementar esa fuerza devastadora y a caer bajo esa seducción demoníaca que poseía. Al fin y al cabo, él era sólo un vampiro recién despertando, y el que ahora sería su padre y su maestro podía aplastarlo con una mano si se lo proponía.

    No se lo propuso. Al contrario, apenas William mostró tener aquel potencial que prometía un poder agresivo y destructor, lo arrastro hacia sí y lo besó sin piedad, arrastrando al joven vampiro hacía la oscuridad, despertando la lujuria en cada parte de su reestablecido cuerpo.

    Chocaron las lenguas, se clavaron los colmillos, se turnaron para imponer su voluntad, y se olvidaron por un rato de que ya no pertenecían a este mundo. Por primera vez William se dejó dominar, cayendo al abismo de placer hasta ese momento desconocido para él, todo por culpa de Angelus, y suya, porque era incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de seguirlo.

    Y desde ese momento, para bien o para mal, William viviría siempre en esa lucha interna, cediendo y batallando, compitiendo y dejándose ganar, inconcientemente siempre peleando por alcanzar a quien era el verdadero culpable de haber completado su nacimiento.

 


End file.
